Heavy Thoughts
by Merlin's Ward Jack
Summary: I don't really remember what day it was? But all I know is it happened in one solitary moment. I just knew that we weren't going to go any farther than the present. Harvey and I are not meant to be together.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Movie Dark Knight. Duh. ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Heavy Thoughts <strong>

It was alone when it first captured my eye, and this is why I loved it. The moment I slipped its folds over my head, I knew. I stared at the dress hanging expectantly in my closet. Certain light fixtures can make a consumer look stunning inside any particle of clothing. The illusion bursts like a acid bubble once they try it on again in front of their mirror, in their bedroom. Perhaps they never should have aqueisced to buy it. Quietly, contemplating, I fingered its soft fabric. I offhandidly hoped that this wouldn't befall me. The dress reminded me of the restless sea just after a storm. The waves always toss and somersault in sickening numbers, their whitecaps illuminating their silhouettes in the night. But the real reason I thought of the sea whenever my eyes rested on the shimmering fabric, was because of its color. The sea became angry and swift when a storm arose and its tone deepened into shadowy greens and blues. These blues and greens would entwine, creating this deep, dark green hue. Thus was the color of my dress. It flowed over me gracefully, trailing an inch or so on the floor. And it shimmered like a stretch of night stars at the slightest movement.

It was perfect.

Becoming an attorney had curbed my personality and tastes. I know having a sense of style is a prized thing in Gotham, especially among the wealthy of the community. Somewhere, I knew, I could conjure up my feminine touch and style. Yet, this had not been forthcoming. It cannot be. Not in my line of work. That is, until Harvey invited me to be his partner at the extravagant dinner. Until I spotted this dress and it satisfied me for its simplicity. All beauty aside, I'm not attending Harvey's fundraiser to showcase myself. Especially not after the conclusion I've come to.

For the past six months I've been dressing for Harvey and Harvey alone.

But that has all changed.

He doesn't know yet and I wasn't planning on telling him this evening.

He needs to be let down gently, so gently. He is such a loyal and determined guy. From the bond I've acquired with him, I know I can't just let this one slide as if I were offering his jacket back. He'll want to know why and when I came to my conclusion.

I've been thinking about that for so long now…my head aches just remembering all those sleepless nights and second guessing battles.

I don't really remember what day it was? But all I know is it happened in one solitary moment. I just knew that we weren't going to go any farther than the present. Harvey and I are not meant to be together.

I had a hard time accepting that at first. But you can't fight your heart, can you?

Suddenly, like a bell tower clamoring directly overhead, my cell phone rang. The sound ripped me from my heavy thoughts. I admit. I did physically jump a little. I picked it up off from my bed and stared onto its screen, telling myself to calm down. I'm not a fan for jumping at every little thing because I'm in an emotionally contemplative state. I can never afford to lose my head on the job, so I'm not going to now. Harvey had sent me a text.

**Hey babe…:) I'll see you in 10. Can't wait for tonight. Love U. **

**Harvey**

Time was slipping through my fingers and I hadn't even dawned my dress. No dawdling now. Harvey was due to arrive soon.

Gently, using both of my hands, I unclipped the dress from its special dry cleaners hanger and walked over to my mirror. It was deliciously cool against my skin. Sliding it over my head, I watched it cascade down to hide my thighs and ankles. A smile tugged at my lips. Yes. It was perfect. At the risk of sounding vain, I realized that I didn't look too bad in it. Actually, it accentuated everything I wanted. And I felt good. That's always a relief. I needed to be confident in whatever I wore.

I narrowed my eyes and twisted my body from the right to the left, to observe my appearance from every angle.

Yes. There's no room for worry now.

I turned from the mirror and walked to my closet. My black heels lay directly on top of all my other pairs, conveniently close enough for bend at the waist.

As I slipped them on, I tried to remember what else I should do before I was completely ready.

Lipstick.

I checked my hair in the mirror once more. Yes. It was all good.

My doorbell rang just as I applied a final swab over my lip. I was leaning precariously close over my hall mirror, staring deeply into my reflection. Dark, determined eyes gazed back at me. My mother. They belonged to my mother, and she passed them down to me. I breathed in deeply. Gathering myself, I stood up straighter and replaced the lipstick into my purse. Habitually, from standing cross armed in court rooms gazing over at my victim, and interchanging between my hands resting on my hips and tucked neatly into my arms, I raised my arms into a gentle fold above my stomach and stared directly at my door.

"Come in. The door is unlocked," I called out.

The door swung open slowly and Harvey's head peeked through. He was grinning mischeviously, happy as can be. However, as soon as his eyes rested on me he swung the door open farther and entered the room entirely. His gaze traveled over me gently, taking in my entire appearance. To my disquiet, my usually pleasantly warm shivers, a result from his affectionate look, remained dormant. Instead, I felt distant. With a sinking feeling, I forced myself to smile.

"Glad you are here on time," I endeavored.

Harvey looked up directly into my eyes, his gaze strong and a bit intense. In a revered voice he said quietly, "Rachel. You are beautiful…"

I nodded, hoping he wouldn't notice my awkwardness.

"Thanks," I said sincerely.

His demeanor eased a bit and he returned back into the easygoing guy I recognized. His smile lit up his face, giving it a certain glow. It was a smile I knew so well…

"I must be the luckiest man alive," he continued in a lighter tone.

An invisible knife plunged into my heart but I forbid anything to appear on my face. I thanked him again.

"You're too sweet Harvey," I replied. He chuckled and held out his hand.

"Come on, my car's outside."

Now, we were paused on lush cream carpet that filled a very large lobby. The lobby was intricately furnished. Leather seats and couches sat placidly on the sides, while a grand chandelier hung glittering and suspended over a lavish waterfountain. The water inside was pristinely clear. When I inhaled, a cool rush of moisture filled my lungs and I could smell the waves gently pluming against the marble. Bruce was very, very wealthy. Harvey greeted a couple on our left. They struck a small conversation shortly and I felt myself grin at the sound of his voice. It always contained the confident but sincere qualities that a benevolent leader should have. From the fiery young police officer to the frail elderly retiree, everyone he spoke with always felt listened to and respected. That was Harvey.

When Bruce's butler Alfred, an aging individual who was a pure gentleman, walked up with a tray laden with champagne, I felt myself drop my controlled façade and smile truly. Harvey excused himself from the couple and moved to be closer to me.

"Alfred," he hailed kindly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit, this isn't the best place to end. I have a feeling people will read this and immediately start cursing the air (^^) BUT. Here is my reason.<strong>

**I love the movie "The Dark Knight". It's fantastically portrayed. So one night I decided to write about Rachel. Then I thought about a One-Shot and it was like a light-bulb flickered on. Genius!**

** However, the things I had issues with in that movie was the cast, (I missed the other woman who played Rachel. She just meshed with Bruce much better than this recent actress. I'm ignorant of names here. ) and the a snatch of the ending. Here I've decided that Rachel, contrary to what happened in the movie, discovered that she was still in love with Bruce. Her heart was set in his. And her and Harvey just aren't going to work out. I'm using the scene when the Joker really first appears and meets Batman. You know, Bruce knocks Harvey out, stuffs him in this awesome secret compartment, and then has to save Rachel from her utter demise? Joker's fault of course, but yeah. ;) **

**Well, if a movie really touches me like this one did, I don't like to watch it repeatedly. I love to relive those moments I see every once in a while, so that they are still fresh, vibrant, and enjoyable to watch for me. So saying, I don't know this scene. I don't know the dialogue or anything. Heck, did I even get the lobby right? I'm just going off of memory.**

**Soooo!**

**If you would like to see this continue, I'm asking a big favor.**

**I don't want to watch that scene again, so could someone possibly PM and describe what happened? Include lines from the actual dialogue? This is IF you want this to continue by the way. Otherwise, it's a one-shot. I really like one-shots. They are easy and give me some practice on writing when I'm stuck on my other stories. =]**

**Granted, this request may be weird. You might say "Why don't you just go and watch it on youtube." Well, read up there again. Final word from moi. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Review! And let me know what you liked, disliked. I'd love to improve as a writer and you can help me out. ;)**

~**Merlin's Ward Jack**


End file.
